Quand la vie n'est qu'un jeu
by Renouveau
Summary: Hunger Games, les jeux sont de retour, nouveau terrain, nouveaux joueurs, nouvelles victimes...  Katniss et Peeta y sont une fois de plus impliqués, plus de 16ans après le cauchemar reprend.  Mais cette fois ci ils ne sont pas dans l'arène.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

><p>Haymitch me fait sursauter en me posant la main sur l'épaule. Même ici, au milieu de nulle part, il nous parle à voix basse.<p>

-Joli travail, tous les deux. Continuez simplement à donner le change jusqu'au départ des caméras. Et nous devrions pas avoir d'ennuis.

Je le regarde s'éloigner vers le train. J'évite le regard de Peeta.

-Que voulait-il dire? me demande Peeta.

-C'est le Capitole. Il n'a pas trop apprécié notre petit numéro avec les baies.

-Quoi? De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Ça ressemblait trop à un acte de rébellion. Alors, Haymitch m'a conseillée en secret, ces derniers jours. Pour m'éviter d'aggraver la situation.

-Il ne m'a rien dit, à moi, s'indigne Peeta.

-Il savait que tu étais suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre tout seul.

-J'ignorais qu'il y avait quelque chose à comprendre. Donc, tout ce que tu as fait, ces derniers jours, et peut-être même...dans l'arène...c'était une sorte de stratégie mise au point entre vous?

-Non ! Comment veux-tu que j'aie pu communiquer avec lui dans l'arène?

-Mais tu savais ce qu'il attendait de toi, pas vrai? insiste Peeta. (Je me mords la lèvre.) Katniss?

Il me lâche la main, et je fais un pas en avant, comme pour reprendre mon équilibre.

-Tout ça n'était donc qu'un jeu pour toi?

Alors que je soutenais son regard depuis le début, je baisse les yeux et fixe le sol quelques minutes avant de répondre:

-Je ne sais pas, dis moi; quand on ne veut plus quitter une personne plus d'une seconde, qu'on est effrayé à l'idée de pouvoir la perdre à chaque instant et quand tu vois cette personne en face de toi, tu sais que c'est avec elle que tu veux passer le reste de ta vie; dis moi Peeta, tout ça, sa signifie quoi pour toi?

Attristé Peeta, baisse à son tour les yeux et me répond:

-De l'Amour.

Je me rapproche de lui, lui relève la tête, et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

-Alors, je crois bien que je t'aime.

(Notre histoire commence à la fin du Premier roman de la trilogie Hunger Games, et pour notre histoire quelques règles des jeux ont été modifié, tel que toutes personnes peut prendre la place d'un autre tribut qu'il soit du même sexe ou non.)


	2. 17 ans plus tard

_17 ans plus tard._

-Tia'! Fais attention où tu mets les pieds. Je ne vais pas te ramasser toutes les deux secondes.

-Excuse moi Cinna, mais il y a tellement de racines et de je ne sais quoi d'autre, que je ne sais plus où poser mes pieds.

-Suis moi, et tu ne tomberas pas.

-C'est ce que j'essaye de faire, mais toi ça fait depuis au moins tes 8ans que tu viens ici.

Tia', c'est ma petite soeur, enfin son véritable nom c'est Portia-Rue, mais pour faire plus court on l'appelle juste Tia'. Portia c'est en hommage à la personne qui a rendu mon père célèbre, et Rue c'est ma mère qui l'a choisi, pour se rappeler d'une amie qu'elle à connu il y a longtemps. Et moi c'est Cinna, pour rendre hommage à la personne qui a rendu ma mère inoubliable dans l'esprit de tous.

Tia' contrairement à moi, semble être un être fragile, j'ai tout le temps peur qu'elle se blesse et donc je l'amène rarement chasser avec moi, mais comme demain c'est la Moisson pour lui changer les idée, je lui ai demandé pour une fois de m'accompagner. Mais chaque seconde, je suis effrayé à l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, après tout c'est ma petite soeur, c'est à moi de la protéger de tout les dangers.

Malgré le peu de fois, où elle vient avec moi chasser, Tia était la meilleure tireuse à l'arc que je connaissais à l'exception de ma mère et de moi, car contrairement à elle, j'avais souvent l'occasion de m'entraîner.

-Cinna, on s'arrête quand pour chasser?

-Bientôt, encore quelques mètres.

Voilà, après plusieurs minutes de marche, et pour le plus grand bonheur de Tia', on s'arrête enfin.

Je me croupis dans les hautes herbes, pour me cacher des mes proies, et Tia' fait de même.

On patiente quelques minutes, que la forêt oublie notre présence et que les animaux reprennent leur place parmi elle. Quelques uns apparaissent donc, et alors Tia' et moi nous bandons notre arc, prêt à tirer. Tia', tire en première, et ma flèche suis la sienne, et deux lapins s'effondrent dans les herbes. Puis j'entends un bruit inhabituel, que j'ai entendu une seule fois, et dont je me rappelle très distinctement celui des Chiens Sauvage. C'est rare qu'ils traînent par ici, ils viennent rarement aussi près du village. Je suis donc pris de panique et cris à ma soeur de monter vite en haut d'un arbre. Elle fait de suite ce que je lui dis, dans même me poser de questions. Je me retourne une dernière fois, pour voir si j'arrive à les voir, mais je ne vois seulement que deux corps bouger parmi les hautes herbes, je monte donc à mon tour dans un arbre.

Ils arrivent enfin aux pieds des arbres, essayent à plusieurs reprises de monter sans jamais y arriver, et de toute façon on est bien trop haut pour qu'ils puissent monter jusqu'à nous. Mais soudain j'entends une branche craquer, et je me retourne de suite vers Tia'.

-Cinna! La branche, elle va lâcher.

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ils n'auraient pas ma soeur! Je préfère encore mourir à sa place!

-Tiens bon j'arrive!

-Non! Ils vont t'attaquer! Tu peux pas faire ça.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, essaye juste de ne pas tomber, essaye de grimper sur une autre branche.

-Je ne peux pas, si je bouge, la branche craque.

Je ne vois plus alors qu'une solution, je devais les abattre. Mais je n'ai que 6 flèches, il m'en faut au moins 2 pour réussir à tuer un prédateur de leur taille et ils ne font que bouger, je n'arriverais jamais à les toucher du premier coup.

Mais je dois essayer, je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça. Je me cale donc contre l'arbre, je me trouve une position stable. Une fois en place, je bande mon arc, puis je tire. RATE. Une première flèche déjà perdue, juste planté à 2centimètres de la patte d'un bête. Plus que 5.

Je me calme, me concentre, et je tire. Cette fois c'est réussi, mais ça ne va pas suffire pour l'achever, il faut que je tire une deuxième. J'ai de la chance, ma première flèche la stabilisée, elle ne bouge plus. Je tire donc ma troisième flèche, et j'atteins la bête en pleins dans l'oeil, comme ma mère lorsqu'elle abat des animaux, sans aucune trace.

-Cinna dépêche toi! Je ne tiens plus!

-Encore quelques secondes, s'il te plaît.

Je tire la prochaine flèche sans même me concentrer, je n'ai plus le temps, Tia' va finir par tomber, je dois donc jouer le tout pour le tout. Et heureusement pour moi, cette fois ci je l'atteins directement au milieu des deux yeux, et le chien s'affale de suite sur le sol. Mais c'est trop tard, je n'ai même pas le temps descendre de l'arbre, que la branche de Tia' finit pas céder, et je la vois sans rien pouvoir faire tomber de plus de 5mètres de haut.

-Tia!

Je saute de l'arbre, et cours jusqu'à son corps inerte étendue sur le sol. Je m'assois à côté.

-Tia! Tia!

Rien elle ne bouge pas d'un pouce, elle reste inconsciente sur le sol. J'ai si peur qu'elle ne rouvre pas le yeux, et mes larmes commence à couler le long de mes joues. Je secoue le corps de Tia, et la sers contre moi, en la suppliant d'ouvrir ses magnifiques yeux bleus émeraude. Et lorsque je la repose au sol, et que je retire alors mes mains de son corps, elles sont en sang. Je cherche des plaies sur mes mains mais rien. C'est Portia-Rue, ma petite soeur que je suis censé protéger qui saigne!


	3. Aimer beaucoup, comme c'est aimer peu!

_Point de vue de Katniss_

17 ans sont passés depuis ma 1ère et unique participation aux Hunger Games en tant que joueuse, 17ans où je vis en quelques sortes dans le luxe, mais 4ans où je vis dans la peur, un peu plus de 10ans de répit m'ont été accordé. Depuis 4ans je vis dans la peur d'entendre le maire de mon District prononcer le prénom de mon fils le jour de la Moisson, et demain j'aurais en plus la peur d'entendre celui de ma fille. Avoir eu le privilège -oui le privilège car c'est loin d'être donné à tous de gagner les jeux, car chaque année 23personnes meurent et seulement UNE a la chance de survivre, à l'exception de Peeta et Moi où mon culot nous a sauvé tout les deux- ne permet pas de protéger sa famille de ses horribles jeux qui sont là simplement pour le plaisir personnel du Capitole.

_-Maman!_

Je connais trop bien cette voix, je sors de mes pensées et cours vite à l'extérieur d'où provient l'appel.

Et je tombe sur mon fils, portant un corps fragile dans ses bras, celui de ma fille...

Cinna ne cesse de me répéter qu'il est désolé, qu'il a tout fait pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien et s'excuse encore et encore. Je finis par le faire taire.

_-Calme toi, mon Chérie. Va chercher ton père._

Je lui prends sa soeur des bras, et il se met à courir vers le centre du village pour aller y trouver son père. J'allonge le corps de Tia' devant moi, déjà pleins de monde commence à m'entourer mais aucun ne pense à me venir en aide. Ils sont comme le Capitole, ils aiment la tristesse et le désarroi des autres, ça leur permet de se sentir supérieur. Mais quelques villageois oublient le regard des autres, et viennent m'aider.

_-Que lui est-il arrivé?_

_-Je ne sais même pas..._

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer. Nous avons de très bons médecins._

Qu'importe les bons médecins, je vois ma fille, inerte avec du sang sur ses habits à mes pieds, et je ne peux rien faire; je me sens impuissante, je ne peux rien faire pour elle à part attendre qu'on vienne s'en occuper. Et enfin mon mari arrive, son visage exprime la panique, lui aussi ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe.

_-J'ai envoyé Cinna chercher ta soeur, elle pourra sûrement nous aider. _

_-Que lui est-il arrivé Peeta?_

Je me mets alors à fondre en larmes dans ses bras. Il me caresse les cheveux, et me susurre des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille, même si il est lui même aussi effrayé que moi.

_-Ils étaient partis à la..._

Il suspend là sa phrase, il s'arrête avant de commettre une erreur. Il sait tout comme moi les choses à ne surtout pas dire en public, il y a toujours des personnes qui sont capable d'aller répéter nos activités clandestines à des employés du Capitole, et alors malgré toute notre volonté de vouloir survivre, il arriverait quand même à nous exterminer, et alors tout serait fini pour nous.

_Point de vue de Peeta_

Je sais parfaitement que l'activité de Cinna est interdite et peut être puni sévèrement par les autorités. Je sais que cela peut être très dangereux, on est jamais sûr de ce qu'on peut trouver à l'extérieur, chaque seconde passait hors de la ville me fait peur, je crains chaque instant pour sa vie, et ma peur double lorsque je sais que Portia-Rue l'accompagne, l'idée de pouvoir perdre mes enfants d'une minute à l'autre met insupportable.

Mais aucune chose dont je redoute n'est encore arrivée. J'ai survécu aux jeux, la fille que j'ai aimé dés le 1er regard est devenue ma femme, et avec elle j'ai eu la chance d'avoir deux enfants, je ne peux souhaitais mieux, à part peut être que tout cela continue et ne s'arrête jamais, sous aucun prétexte.

Mais malgré tout l'espoir que je peux mettre à ce souhait, la beauté d'un monde cruelle doit bien finir par s'éteindre un jour, et montrer à nouveau son visage, son véritable visage.

Et il le fit dés aujourd'hui.

_-Papa, Papa! On a besoin de ton aide!_

Je travail tranquillement à la boulangerie, que j'ai repris à mon père après sa mort, lorsque je vois mon aîné qui arrive, l'air affolé et le visage mouillé de larme, en courant. Je m'inquiètes de suite, je n'ai vu mon fils qu'une seule fois dans cet état; c'était le jour de l'accouchement de sa mère, j'étais au travail et sa mère l'avait chargé de venir me chercher car « _quelque chose de magnifique arrivait »,_ il était arrivé paniqué et ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui se passait, il voyait juste sa mère qui semblait souffrir; et depuis ce jour il avait parfaitement su cacher ses émotions, mais aujourd'hui quelque chose de vraiment grave semble être arrivé et il ne peut pas les cacher.

Je lâche directement les ustensiles que j'avais en main, et me prépare au pire.

-_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

_-C'est... c'est Tia'. J'ai essayé Papa, j'ai essayé je te promets!_

_-Explique moi!_

_-On a pas le temps! Tu dois aller les rejoindre, ils sont juste à quelques pas de la maison._

_-Va chercher Prim alors, je pense qu'on en aura besoin._

Il me quitte de suite, et se remet à courir. Je fais de même pour rejoindre Katniss. Je la trouve, assise parterre avec devant elle ma fille, mon bébé, ma chair et mon sang, elle est là ne bouge pas. Je rejoins Katniss, je n'ose pas toucher Tia' j'ai trop peur de ne pas sentir son coeur battre sous ma main.

Prim arrive quelques minutes après moi, Cinna a du lui dire ce qui se passait car tout de suite elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire. Une fois ses manipulations finit, elle me demande de porter Tia' pour la ramener à la maison, qu'elle puisse se rétablir. Elle remarque nos visages inquiets et nous explique donc de suite l'état de Portia-Rue.

_-C'est moins grave que vous ne le pensez. Elle a perdu connaissance, et va d'ailleurs mettre plusieurs minutes encore avant de se réveiller. Elle a une jambe cassée et sinon de simples hématomes._

Katniss et moi poussons de suite un soupir de soulagement, je m'étais attendu au pire!

Je soulève donc ma fille du sol, son corps est chaud et je peux attendre son souffle. Pendant quelques secondes j'avais cru l'avoir perdu à jamais.

On arrive tout les 4 à la maison, Prim est retournée au près de son mari, elle reviendra plus tard pour vérifier l'état de Tia'.

J'allonge Tia' sur son lit, elle n'a toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Katniss, Cinna est moi nous asseyons autour de Tia', et Cinna prend la parole:

_-Papa, vous êtes sûr qu'elle va les ouvrir ses yeux?_

_-Pourquoi elle ne le ferait pas?_

_-Je ne sais pas, le monde est tellement horrible dehors, que moi à sa place je préférais m'endormir pour toujours._

_-Oui, mais elle est entourée de gens qu'il l'aime, et la vie est beaucoup moins horrible quand on a l'amour avec soi. _

Je le prends dans mes bras, et lui chuchote un Je T'aime à l'oreille. Je veux que mes enfants sache que je les aime, et que jamais je ne les quitterais, je serais toujours à leur côté tant qu'ils auront besoin de moi.

_-Moi aussi je veux un câlin._

Elle avait fini par ouvrir les yeux, et me tends à présent les bras. Et je ne m'en prive pas, et lui chuchote à son tour un Je T'aime au creux de l'oreille.

Ma femme nous rejoins et c'est à quatre qu'on continue de savourer le mot Amour.


	4. L'amour l'emporte sur la raison

_Point de vue de Portia-Rue (Tia'):_

Je sens que l'air est tendue aujourd'hui dans la maison, tout le monde est stressé, cette ambiance me rappelle que le jour de la moisson est arrivée. C'est ma première participation, Maman, depuis plus d'une semaine ne cesse de répéter à Cinna et moi que tout ira bien, quant à Papa, lui, il évite le sujet, il ne veut pas y penser, encore moins s'imaginer que nos prénoms soient crié par Effie, puis Cinna il a peur pour moi, je suis sa petite sœur, il s'est donné comme rôle de me protéger et depuis mon accident il ne fait que culpabiliser, il est persuadé que c'est de sa faute, mais il a totalement tord, il ne pouvait rien faire, la situation était bien trop dangereuse pour qu'il vienne à mon secours!

En tous cas, j'espère ne pas être choisis aujourd'hui, avec ma jambe cassée je serais une cible facile, trop facile...

Je suis enfin prête pour cette grande cérémonie, ils m'attendent tous en bas. Je descends avec peine les escaliers, Cinna me propose à maintes reprises son aide pour me faire descendre voir même pour me porter jusqu'à la place, mais je décline sa proposition à chaque fois, je veux lui prouver que je peux le faire, que j'ai grandi et que je ne suis plus cette petite fille, ça fait des années que je ne le suis plus, mais il n'a toujours pas compris; après dix minutes de marches, difficiles pour moi, on arrive enfin à la grande place. Déjà beaucoup de monde est arrivé, certains habitants nous saluent quand d'autres nous ignorent. Mais on a tous un point commun que je remarque de suite des que je croise un regard, nos yeux reflètent la peur, la peur d'être choisi, la peur qu'un de nos proches, qu'une personne qu'on aime soit choisi, on a tous tellement peur qu'un être cher partent pour les Hunger Games et se fassent tuer par les carrières. On est tous relié par cette frayeur, et nos cœurs accélèrent à l'unisson lorsque Effie mets sa main dans l'urne où se trouve les différents prénoms de chacun de nous présent ici.

La peur à définitivement pris place dans le public, le silence règne, on entend seulement le bruit rapide des respirations. Le premier papier sors enfin de l'urne, Effie le lit, semble esquisser un sourire, cela la fait-elle vraiment plaisir d'apprendre le nom de la personne qui va devoir jouer sa propre vie dans l'arène? Puis ses lèvres commencent à former une première lettre, j'ai l'impression que le monde s'arrête, je n'attends plus que ma respiration sèche et rapide, je ne comprends plus ce qu'il se passe, je crois qu'on vient de crier mon prénom, tout le monde est retourné vers moi, on a crié mon prénom!

-**PORTIA-RUE!**

_Point de vue de Cinna:_

Non ce n'est pas possible! Elle a du mal lire, ils ne peuvent pas l'appeler elle! C'est sa première fois, c'est la première fois que son prénom se trouve dans l'urne, combien de chance y a t-il pour qu'ils aient tiré SON nom, j'ai forcément mal entendu, les chances sont si infimes! Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir, c'est comme si le monde venait de s'écrouler autour de moi, j'ai envie de pleurer, hurler, frapper, tout ça est impossible! J'aperçois tous les regards de la foule sur nous, ils nous lancent des regards de tristesse, de pitié, je les déteste! Pourquoi pas l'un d'entre eux?

Mon esprit se fait enfin clair, je sais ce que je dois faire. Avant que ma petite sœur n'est fait le moindre mouvement, je m'avance, et prononce haut et fort, pour que chacun d'entre eux m'entendent:

-Pas Tia'! Je prends sa place, et je m'appelle Cinna!

Mes parents me lancent un regard effaré mais ils n'osent pas me retenir, ils me comprennent, ma mère a fait la même chose, elle me lance donc finalement un regard remplis de fierté et d'amour ce qui me permet de continuer à avancer, et de surmonter les réflexions de la foule, qui depuis mon intervention ne s'arrête plus de faire de commentaires, aussi bons que mauvais (« Il est comme sa mère! » « C'est une famille de fou! »...)

Tia' elle me regarde en pleur, elle ne peut plus arrêter ses larmes, et entre deux sanglots elle me cri de revenir, elle me cri qu'elle ne veut pas que je prenne sa place, elle me cri qu'elle ne veut pas que je me sacrifie pour elle, elle me cri qu'elle ne veut pas que je parte, mais moi je reste fort, je veux être comme mère, comme cette personne forte dont mon père me faisait le portrait quand il nous raconter l'histoire de Maman lorsqu'elle avait pris la place de sa sœur, aujourd'hui c',est mon tour et je dois surmonter ça, ne pas laisser la moindre trace de faiblesse, ils doivent tous voir que je suis invulnérable que je ne suis pas faible, que je suis aussi résistant que Maman, il ne faut jamais montrer la moindre émotion, chacune d'entre elle peut en apprendre beaucoup sur vous aux adversaires. Jamais je ne reculerais, jamais ne changerais ma décision, même nez à nez avec la mort je ne regretterais pas d'avoir fait celle ci, c'est la vie de ma petite sœur qui est en jeu et je me dois de la protéger et de lui montrer que je suis assez courageux, que je sais ce que je fais, elle doit être fière de son frère!  
>Je lance un dernier regard derrière moi, avant de poser un premier pied sur les marches, je regarde Tia', même en pleurs elle est magnifique, elle lève les yeux vers moi, on reste se fixer quelques secondes puis juste avant de me retourner vers l'estrade, je lui dit sans bruit, juste avec un mouvement de lèvre, un murmure trois mots que je lui ai dit trop peu, je souffle dans sa direction:<p>

_-Je T'aime..._

Elle ne me répond rien, ses yeux me disent déjà tout...


	5. Des Adieux

_ -Le fait que ce jeune homme ait pris la place de sa sœur ne changeras en rien nos règles, ce sera tout de même le nom d'un garçon qui va être tiré, Effie je vous en pris._

_-Notre tribut suivant est **Mellan Triopa!**_

Son visage m'est familier, j'avais été dans la même classe que lui, mais jamais je ne lui ai vraiment adressé la parole car il ne m'inspire pas confiance, c'est le genre de personne je me défends de côtoyer, il est du genre grande gueule, qui aime les bagarres, il est parfait pour l'arène, il a surement plus de chance que moi de survivre, assassiné des gens n'est pas ce que j'espère faire un jour, même si à partir d'aujourd'hui en montant sur l'estrade c'est comme si j'acceptais de le faire. Mais je préfère que ce soit moi qui le fasse plutôt que Tia', elle ne mérite pas de vivre ça.

Mellan monte à son tour sur l'estrade, les épaules hautes, il a l'air tellement fière d'avoir été tiré au sort que cela me dégoutes. Il ne m'adresse pas un regard jusqu'au moment où on descend de la scène pour être amené dans une salle où l'on pourra faire nos adieux à notre famille, mais j'aurais encore préféré qu'il m'évite plutôt que d'entendre ces mots pleins de haines sortir de sa bouche.

_-Je vais te massacrer. JE serais le vainqueur, ce ne sera pas toi, le gentil fils du couple Maudit.  
><em>C'est la pire chose de ma courte existante que je viens d'entendre, mais je ne pense pas la dernière. Il me hait car je suis le fils des vainqueurs d'un Hunger Games, cela fait déjà plusieurs années qu'ils ont participé aux jeux, mais ils sont toujours un couple mythique, pour toujours inscrit dans l'histoire des jeux, les premiers et seuls devrais-je dire à avoir provoqué le Capitole.

J'arrive dans la salle où je vais pouvoir dire au revoir à ma famille, enfin à ma soeur, car mes parents seront mes mentors, je n'aurais pas la chance d'être entraîné par Haymitch car l'alcool a finit par lui prendre la vie, j'aurais mes parents, un avantage ou non contrairement aux autres tributs.  
>Comme je le pensais, Tia est venue seule pour me dire adieu, mes parents savent qu'elle a besoin de le faire, même si ce n'est facile pour aucun de nous deux. A peine elle croise mon regard qu'elle fond en sanglots, je prends sur moi pour ne pas pleurer, je ne dois pas lui montrer que j'ai peur, peur de mourir, peur de la perdre, peur de ne plus la revoir, même si c'est ce qu'il risque d'arriver, je dois me montrer fort pour nous deux, après tout c'est moi le grand frère.<p>

_-Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Tu es complétement fou!_

_-Tu sais très bien pourquoi, et que j'ai raison de l'avoir fait, tu es encore trop jeune, je ne veux pas que tu connaisse ça._

_-Trop jeune! Tu n'as pas d'autres excuses! Je ne suis pas une gamine, j'ai douze ans!_

_-Justement, tu n'as que douze ans. _

_-Mais..._

Elle abandonne de me contredire, elle sait que j'ai raison, elle vient de commencer à participer aux jeux, c'est ça première année et on l'a tire déjà au sort, je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça.

_-Promets moi que tu reviendras.._

_-Tia, je ne peux.._

_-...Promets moi Cinna! Promets le moi, s'il te plait..._

_-Mais Tia tu sais très bien que..._

_-...S'il te plait!_

_-D'accord, je te le promets._

Elle sait autant que moi qu'il y a peu de chance que je revienne gagnant, mais c'est surement une manière de se réconforter, elle sait que jamais je ne pourrais lui mentir, que je ne lui ait jamais mentie, à par cette fois-ci, car je suis loin d'être sûr de moi.  
><em>-Je peux te demander quelque chose aussi?<em>

_-Euh... Oui vas y._

_-Toi, promets moi que tu seras forte._

_-Je veux bien essayer pour toi._

_-Tia, promets le moi.  
>-D'accord, je te le promets.<em>

_-Merci, je ne veux pas apprendre à mon retour _(si jamais je reviens)_ que tu as pleuré tous les soirs par ma faute, essaye de vivre ta vie pendant que moi j'essaye de sauver la mienne.  
><em>Elle ne répond rien, elle se contente de se jeter dans mes bras et de pleurer de plus belle, je me doute que ce que je viens de lui demander est dur, mais elle devra bien faire sans moi si jamais je ne reviens pas. J'arrête de penser à cette alternative, je reviendrais vivant pour elle, pour la famille. Je lui rends son étreinte, la serre fort dans mes bras comme j'ai l'habitude de faire quand je lui dit bonne nuit, puis on frappe à la porte, le temps de visite est terminé, elle doit me quitter.

_-Cinna, je t'aime, n'oublies pas ça s'il te plait!_

_-Moi aussi, et reste forte s'il te plait, pour moi..._

Puis la porte se referme sur son visage d'ange, elle m'a toujours fait penser à un ange, elle a des cheveux aussi noir que la nuit et des yeux aussi bleus que le ciel en plein jour, une exception pour les habitants de notre district, elle est tout simplement belle. D'après nos parents on se ressemble beaucoup, même si, pour moi, elle a pris toute la beauté de la famille, peut être qu'on se ressemble mais je n'ai pas ce qui fait d'elle quelqu'un d'unique, je n'ai pas ses yeux bleus, les miens sont couleur du charbon, rien de bien exceptionnelle pour le district 12.  
>L'ouverture de la porte me sort de mes pensées, à ma grande surprise ce ne sont pas mes parents, mais Madge l'amie de ma mère, elle vient surement m'encourager.<br>_-Tu me rappelles ta mère.  
>-Pourquoi?<em>

_-Tu sais très bien ce qu'elle a fait pour sa petite sœur, et puis on peut voir toi aussi dans ton regard la détermination que tu as, à ne pas montrer à ton entourage tes faiblesses, comme elle tu veux te montrer fort._

-_Je ne veux pas que Portia-Rue me vois pleurer, ni que toutes ces télévisions me diffusent en larmes._

_-C'est bien ce que je dis, tu es comme ta mère. Je serais très fière de toi si j'étais elle.  
>-Merci.<em>

_-De rien Cinna, fais attention à toi dans les jeux._

Et contre toutes attentes elle me prend dans ses bras, et me glisse à l'oreille:

-_Tout le monde te connaît Cinna, fais attention._

Les quelques visites suivantes sont des gens que je connais tout juste, des gens qui veulent simplement dire bonne chance au fils de Katniss et Peeta. Je me demande si Mellan a lui aussi eu autant de visites, car la plupart de mes visiteurs sont là car je suis de fils DE, et non parce qu'ils me connaissent et ont peur de ce qu'il va m'arriver dans l'arène. Toutes ces personnes sont fausses.  
>Puis enfin en dernière visite, ce sont mes parents, ils sont là devant moi, aucun d'eux ne semblent avoir pleuré, ce qui me fait sentir une douleur au cœur, s'en fichent-ils de moi?<br>Maman s'avance vers moi, me prend dans ses bras, et éclate en sanglots comme si elle s'était retenue pendant des heures et qu'elle ne pouvait plus combattre ses larmes. Papa lui semble hésiter quelques secondes, mais finit par se joindre à nous, on reste ainsi pendant quelques temps, c'est si bon d'être dans leurs bras. Puis c'est l'heure qu'on se quitte, mais de toute façon on se retrouvera dans le train, vu qu'ils sont mes mentors. Je sens comme un pincement au cœur quand je me rends compte que Portia-Rue ne nous accompagne pas, elle ne peut pas, le train n'est réservé qu'aux joueurs et à leurs « personnels », mais je continue de retenir mes larmes.

Ça y est je pars pour les jeux, je pars pour essayer de sauver ma vie, et de détruite celle des autres, je pars pour les Hunger Games.


	6. Un Carrière

**Point de vue de Cinna:**

Les pacificateurs viennent me chercher, ils n'amènent jusqu'à la gare.  
>L'endroit est rempli de reporter, ils ont tous leur caméra sur l'épaule, chacune d'elle est fixé sur nous Que veulent t-ils, des images de condamnées à mort? Les images exclusives de l'enfant des célèbres gagnants: Peeta et Katniss? Ils me dégoutent tous autant qu'ils sont.<p>

Je décide donc de faire mon visage le plus sérieux et fermé que je peux, je ne veux pas leur montrer qu'en réalité je suis mort de trouille.  
>Mellan lui, parait confiant. Je ne sais si c'est un rôle qu'il essayé de jouer ou s'il pense vraiment pouvoir gagner les jeux, mais tout dans son comportement montre qu'il est sûr de lui, que la peur ne fait pas partie de son vocabulaire, il avance la tête droite, les épaules hautes, comme pour mettre en avant sa musculature (moi je semble tout gringalet à côté), il regarde les caméras sans même essayer de les fuir, il aime cette médiatisation, il aime se montrer. Et quand je croise son regard, je ne vois que haine et mépris, on ne s'est jamais apprécié, mais entre tribut ne devrions nous pas nous soutenir? Sembler former une équipe?<p>

Après quelques photos et vidéos, on nous fait enfin monter dans le train, je retrouve à nouveau mes parents, je me sens un peu plus en sécurité.  
>-Maman, Papa! Où est Tia?<br>-Elle est restée chez Gale, c'est une des seules personnes du District12 dont on a confiance.  
>-D'accord, et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire?<br>-Tout d'abord, on doit te parler d'une décision que ta mère et moi avons pris.

-Je vous écoute.  
>-Nous pensons qu'il serait préférable que tu nous appelles par nos prénoms lorsque nous seront en public, ça fera plus professionnel et les gens penseront moins qu'il y a du favoritisme.<br>-Oui je pense que ça vaut mieux, je ne veux pas être seulement le fils DE, même si c'est surement un avantage.  
>Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux, et me quitte ma mère et moi, pour aller voir Mellan, on se retrouvera pour le dîner.<br>Je suis ma mère jusqu'à mes appartements privés, elle me désigne une commode où je trouve des habits tout propre pour m'habiller, mais d'abord je dois aller prendre une douche, elle me laisse et m'avertit aussi que je la revois pour le dîner. Mais avant de fermer la porte, elle sort un objet de sa poche et me le tend, je reste quelques secondes à l'admirer et surpris qu'elle souhaite me la donner:  
>-Ta broche? Mais je ne peux pas te la prendre, tu y tiens tellement!<br>-Oui, mais je tiens plus encore à toi. Elle m'a protégé pendant tout les jeux et j'espère que ça sera le cas pour toi aussi, alors garde la précieusement, elle te portera chance comme à moi.  
>- Merci! Ne t'inquiète pas je ne la lâcherais plus!<br>Je lui saute dans les bras pour la remercier, et une fois de plus je sens les larmes monter, mais comme depuis le début je les combats.

Je me déshabille pour aller prendre ma douche, mais avant je ramasse la broche, et je vais sous la douche. L'eau chaude me détend les muscles, je reste bien vingts minutes dessous, et décide finalement de sortir et d'aller m'habiller pour ne pas être en retard pour le premier repas. J'enfile un jeans et une chemise blanche, et accroche la broche au niveau de ma poitrine, du côté du cœur.  
>Je sors de ma « chambre » et me dirige vers le wagon qui nous sert de salle à manger. J'y retrouve mes parents puis Mellan et Effie. Sur la table plusieurs plats sont posés, il y a assez pour nourrir la population entière du districts12 pendant plusieurs jours au moins! Ma mère m'avait raconté un jour, qu'au Capitole tout n'était que Luxe et tape à l'œil, et elle ne m'avait pas mentie.<p>

Je m'installe à table et écoute la conversation, mon père parle de la journée, il nous demande comment on l'a vécue, Mellan répond qu'il n'a jamais connu d'aussi belle journée, que son rêve de petit garçon est enfin devenu réalité, qu'enfin il est un tribut et va pouvoir montrer ce qu'il vaut, qu'il est le meilleur. C'est à ce moment que je compris ce qu'il était, qu'à aucun moment il n'avait joué la comédie, car jamais il n'a eu peur, Mellan est un carrière, du moins il est tout comme, il n'hésitera jamais à tuer, à Me tuer.


	7. Préparation à l'arène

Point de vue de Cinna:

Voilà une journée passé au Capitol, après environ une journée de train. L'endroit est exactement comment on me l'a décrit, rempli de chose inutile, et d'habitants superficiel, le district12 me manque... Et depuis mon arrivée je n'arrive plus à dormir, cette nuit je ne dors que quelques heures, le stresse m'a envahit, je ne veux pas être demain, même si demain n'est plus que dans quelques heures.  
>Pendant la journée j'ai essayé de passer pour quelqu'un de fort, sûr de lui, ce que je ne suis pas, tout ça n'est qu'un mirage; en réalité je ne suis qu'un adolescent de dix-sept ans qui va mourir en direct à la télé devant des millions de téléspectateurs, et plus précisément devant ses parents et sa sœur. Même si je sais que je vais mourir durant ces jeux, je sais que je meurs pour une bonne cause, je meurs pour une personne que j'aime, je meurs pour ma sœur, alors au final je me dis qu'il y aurait pu avoir pire que ma mort, et le monde ne me paraît plus si noir.<p>

Sept heure cinquante-cinq, je dois sortir de mon lit et affronter cette journée qui m'effrayes tant. C'est un jour important, c'est aujourd'hui qu'on commence notre entrainement.  
>J'enfile vite fait des habits que je trouve dans la commode, et rejoins tout le monde dans le wagon qui nous sert de salle à manger. Je salue tout le monde d'un signe de tête, je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler pour l'instant, puis je m'assoie à table et me sert des céréales dans un bol rempli de lait, mais ce geste est machinale car je n'ai pas faim.<br>Ma mère me regarde d'un air triste et me dit qu'il faut que je mange car la journée va être longue, très longue. Puis elle laisse la parole à mon père pour qu'il nous donne notre programme, Mellan le regarde et l'écoute très attentivement, il boit ces paroles comme si il nous racontait une fabuleuse histoire, ça semble réellement lui plaire d'avoir été choisi pour les Hunger Games, je ne pourrais décidément jamais le comprendre.

_-Donc aujourd'hui vos entrainements commencent à dix heures trente. Il y a plusieurs ateliers, mais ça je pense que vous le savez déjà. Mais avant de partir là-bas, nous ferons une petite réunion, et il faut que je sache si vous préférez y participer seul ou alors tout les deux en même temps. Mellan, tu préfères quoi?_

_-Je préfère être seul._

Il avait prononcé ces quelques mots avec une voix tellement sèche et froide que j'en ai des frissons. Ce garçon me fait vraiment peur, mais je ne dois pas le lui faire ressentir, sinon il risquerait de me tuer de suite. Mais cette réponse ne m'étonne guère, il pense comme un tribut, il veut être seul pour que je ne connaisse rien de lui, et encore moins ses techniques de « meurtres », car je sais très bien qu'il en a. 

_-D'accord, tu viendras donc avec moi, quant à toi Cinna tu iras avec Katniss. Maintenant allez vous préparer on se voit dans trente minutes._

Je me lève de table, après avoir finalement avalé mon bol de céréales. Je rejoins ma chambre, me lave le visage, me brosse les dents, je prends mon temps, et j'essaye de faire le vide dans ma tête et de ne plus penser à rien, mais malgré mes efforts je n'y arrive pas, dès que je ferme les yeux pour faire le vide je vois l'image de ma sœur, et quand je les réouvre c'est un garçon effrayé par ce qu'il l'attend que je vois. Je me mouilles le visage à nouveau avec de l'eau froide pour chasser ces images. Et quand je regarde l'heure, il ne me reste plus que cinq minutes, à rêvasser je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.  
>Je sors alors de ma chambre, et pars retrouver ma mère. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle va me dire, si elle a déjà un plan pour moi pour que j'ai une infime chance de gagner.<br>Je la retrouve sur la terrasse à l'air libre assise sur une chaise, elle fait semblant d'admirer la vue comme elle le fait souvent du porche de la maison.

L'air de la forêt me manque ici l'air est tellement pollué! Je préférerais que ce soit Mellan qui soit dehors à ma place, et moi à l'intérieur pour ne pas voir cette ville pleine de faux-semblants.

Son regard se détache enfin de toutes ces maisons qui semblent former un arc-en-ciel tellement il y a de la couleurs, et elle me regarde avec un regard que seules les mères sont capables de faire, un regard qui en une seule seconde vous fait oublier tout vos soucis et vous donne qu'une seule envie que celle de vous blottir dans ses bras, mais je me retiens, et reprends le rôle de l'adolescent sûr de lui, qui n'a plus peur de rien, même pas de la mort.

_-On va parler de quoi?_

_-D'abord, j'aimerais savoir comme tu vas._

_-J'aimerais bien te répondre que ça va, pour que tu n'es pas à t'en faire pour moi, mais tu devineras que je mens, alors autant dire la vérité. Ça ne va pas du tout, je sais qu'il ne me reste même pas un mois à vivre, mais je me dis que ça aurait pu être pire, ça aurait pu être Portia-Rue à ma place._  
><em>-Ne dis pas ça! On trouvera un moyen pour que tu vives, ton père et moi avons pu survivre aux jeux, je suis sûre que toi aussi tu peux le faire!<br>-A ta place je n'y croirais pas autant..._

_-Cinna... _

Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux, son regard me réconforte, mais je peux percevoir qu'ils commencent à briller comme si elle allait pleurer. Alors elle se reprend, et redevient mon mentor et non plus ma mère.

_-Parlons de ton entrainement. Je voudrais savoir si tu comptes montrer ton meilleur talent pour faire peur, ou alors si tu préfères la cacher pour garder le secret auprès de tes adversaires?_

_-Je pense que je vais me montrer discret, ce n'est pas vraiment dans ma nature que de me montrer extravagant, et ce n'est pas parce que ces barbares vont m'enfermer dans une arène que je vais devenir comme eux, je ne veux pas tuer, Maman!_

_-Je sais, je sais. _

Je m'attends à ce qu'elle me dise que je n'aurais pas besoin de tuer, mais ces quelques mots magiques que je veux entendre ne viennent jamais, elle ne veut pas me mentir.

_-Quels ateliers comptes tu faire?_

_-Je vais surement éviter tout ce qui est arc, couteau, camouflage, au final tout ce que j'ai pu déjà apprendre avec vous, et je vais plutôt me concentrer sur les ateliers avec les hameçons, massues peut être, enfin je verrais là-bas ce qui m'intéresse._

Après un bon quart d'heure de conversation avec ma mère, on décide de rejoindre mon père et Mellan devant l'ascenseur.  
>Quand on entre dans l'ascenseur je peux remarquer que la tension est tendue, Mellan souri toujours fidèle à lui même, mes parents eux ont une conversation silencieuse, juste en se regardant ils peuvent parler, et moi parmi eux j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à stresser.<p>

Après cinq étages, nous arrivons enfin au dernier sous-sol, là où se trouve le gymnase, certains tributs sont déjà arrivés, mais on est loin d'être les derniers. Mes parents nous disent au revoir, et nous laisse seuls face à l'inspecteur. 

_-Bon les enfants, aujourd'hui vous allez vous promener entre les différents stands mis en place. Mais attention, les premiers que je vois se frapper c'est direct dehors! Alors soyez un minimum sympa entre vous._

Je vois Mellan qui part directement vers les armes, fière de lui de lancer le plus loin possible sa massue. Moi, je décide de partir vers les hameçons, il y a déjà deux personnes, une fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts qui semblent pouvoir lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert, elle est presque aussi grande que moi et très fine, j'ai l'impression que si je lui souffles dessus elle se briserait comme une brindille; à côté d'elle est posté un garçon roux, lui à les yeux marrons, il semble perdu, et quand son regard croise le mien j'ai l'impression qu'il me supplie de le sortir d'ici, sa peine qui paraît si grande me clou au sol, je décide alors de détourner les yeux, la tristesse et le désespoir des gens c'est beaucoup trop pour moi, le mien me suffit.  
>La journée passe vite contrairement à ce que je pensais, et elle m'est très constructive, j'ai pu repérer les fortes têtes,ce qui auront aucun scrupule à me tuer et ceux avec qui Mellan à essayer de s'allier sans grand succès d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, puis j'ai vu ce avec qui j'allais peut être pouvoir m'allier. Le garçon et la fille que j'avais croisé à l'atelier des hameçons, semble pouvoir faire de bon alliés, des personnes simples qui savent se rendre transparents, comme moi un peu.<p>

Demain une nouvelle journée m'attends, demain je vais devoir impressionner les juges, en espérant qu'ils ne me voient pas que comme le fils du Couple Maudit, car sinon je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à les impressionner, depuis eux jamais personne n'a fait une aussi belle prestation...

Point de vue de Peeta:

Je crois que le sort à décidé de s'acharner sur moi, après avoir risquer ma vie et celle de l'amour de ma vie aux jeux, c'est maintenant au tour de mon fils d'y aller.  
>Chaque matin depuis qu'il s'est porté volontaire, j'espère que tout ceci n'est qu'un simple cauchemar comme tout ceux que j'ai déjà pu faire, mais rien à faire soit je ne me réveille pas ou alors c'est la vie bien réelle... <p>

Aujourd'hui, les enfants sont passés aux ateliers, Mellan a décidé de montrer sa force pour impressionner les autres pendant les ateliers, mais je sais que mon fils lui a été plus intelligent pour cacher ses talents, non pas que Mellan soit stupide mais juste qu'il réagit comme un carrière, il préfère effrayer les gens de suite plutôt qu'une fois dans l'arène.

Je retrouve Katniss dans notre chambre, elle aussi s'inquiète pour notre fils, on a tous les deux très peur pour lui, car on sait qu'il peut mourir d'un moment un l'autre, et que même si il survit il ne sera plus jamais le même, tout comme ça était le cas pour nous.  
>Elle m'entends rentrer dans la pièce et lève alors les yeux pour croiser mon regard. Puis d'une voix tremblante elle me pose la question qui nous brûle à tout les deux les lèvres:<p>

_-Tu crois qu'il va survivre? Dis, Peeta, tu penses que notre fils va survivre à ces putains de jeux?!_

Puis elle se met à pleurer à chaudes larmes, et moi je ne sais pas quoi répondre alors je me contente de la serrer dans mes bras, et de lui dire que tout vas bien, même si je sais que non...


	8. La parade: être dele Feu

Point de vue de Katniss

Au fur et à mesure que je sais l'entrée des joueurs dans l'arène est imminente, je sens un nœud qui se forme dans mon ventre, et je me rends compte que peut être je vais perdre un enfant; je crois que je préférerais retourner une fois de plus dans l'arène plutôt que de voir mon fils mourir sous mes propres yeux sans avoir rien pu faire.

Mais pour l'instant, nous ne sommes que à la période de la Parade, et je dois m'en tenir. Je dois faire de mes deux joueurs, enfin les stylistes doivent faire de nos joueurs les plus beaux, les plus impressionnants de tous, pour qu'on puisse récolter les plus de sponsors possible, qu'au moins un deux est l'espoir de ressortir vivant de cette arène...

Après mettre préparée pour cette journée, je me dirige vers la salle à manger où tout le monde est déjà présents. Je me tourne alors vers Peeta et l'embrasse, ce qui même après des années passées ensemble me donne toujours des frissons; puis je dis bonjour au reste de l'équipe, et on commence alors à parler de la grande journée qui nous attends, je prends la parole en première:

-Aujourd'hui, comme vous le savez tout les deux, est un jour très important, c'est le jour où la Parade à lieu et le moment où vous devez bluffer une grande partie du Capitole pour espérer avoir un nombre suffisant de sponsors pour pouvoir avoir un peu plus de chance de survivre à l'arène. Et donc pour vous préparer et être les plus époustouflants, vous allez partir avec vos stylistes personnels, et cela pour toute la journée, jusqu'à la Parade.

-Mais on commence quand? Me questionne Cinna.

-Vous allez les rejoindre dans dix minutes, ça te vas Mellan?

-Oui, très bien. J'attends ce moment depuis le début, pour que tout le monde me voit enfin!

Ce garçon m'étonne chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche, à aucun moment il ne doute de lui, à aucun moment il ne faiblit, et il est fière d'avoir été choisi pour les Hunger Games, j'admire son sang-froid tout comme il me glace le sang, comment peut-on vouloir rencontrer la mort, ou bien vouloir la provoquer?! Ce garçon ne peut tout simplement pas être humain, ou alors il a été élevé dans d'atroces conditions, pourtant pour le peu que je me rappelle de ses parents ils avaient l'air d'être de bonnes personnes.

Dix minutes plus tard, on va tous attendre dans le hall pour découvrir qui sont les stylistes qui vont s'occuper de nos joueurs.

Et d'un seul coup j'ai l'impression de me retrouver à mes dix-sept ans.

_Je ne suis pas rassurée par ce qui va m'arriver, et là je vois des personnes du Capitole qui s'approchent de moi, des personnes qui sont censé faire de moi quelque chose de sublime pour conquérir le public. Il homme grand, musclé et noir, s'approche de moi et me salue en m'apprenant que son prénom est Cinna et que c'est lui qui va s'occuper de moi, et d'un coup je suis rassurée, son visage me donne confiance, il ne me fait pas peur. _

Cinna, me fait sortir de mes pensées en me saluant, puis Flavius me salue lui aussi, chacun est accompagné d'assistant. Ça me fait tellement plaisir de voir Cinna, cela fait plusieurs mois que je ne l'ai pas vu, et il ne m'a même pas dit qu'il serait présent aux jeux cette année.

-Cinna, Flavius, comment allez vous?!

-Très bien et toi, Katniss?

-J'ai connue de meilleurs jours, mais heureusement mon mari est toujours là pour me soutenir comme tu vois.

Cinna me sourit, et moi j'embrasse Peeta, déjà plus de vingts ans qu'on se connait, le temps passe affreusement vite...

-Ce n'est pas que je suis pressé de vous enlever vos joueurs, mais le temps presse, nous devons faire vite si nous voulons les rendre spectaculaire!

-En plus Cinna a eu une idée superbe, ils vont vraiment être magnifique. Je suis impatient de voir vos têtes quand vous allez les voir arriver!

-Chut, Flavius, fait attention à ne pas dévoiler notre petit secret.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien encore nous mijoter ces deux là! Chacune de leurs créations depuis leur début est toujours à couper le souffle, mais là j'ai l'impression que cette année va être encore plus miraculeuse que les autres! J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça.

Peeta, et moi disons au revoir aux garçons, puis nous les quittons mains dans la mains.

Point de vue de Cinna:

Je pars avec Flavius, et laisse l'ancien styliste de ma mère, Cinna, partir avec Mellan. Je suis un peu jaloux, non pas que je pense que Flavius soit mauvais dans son travail, mais j'aurais bien voulu connaître la personne à laquelle je dois mon prénom, il a l'air tellement important aux yeux de mes parents, et surtout de ma mère.

Je suis donc mon styliste, puis sur le chemin il me raconte un peu l'histoire de ma mère aux Hunger Games, et à quel point je lui ressemble. Puis on arrive à la salle, et il me place devant un miroir, et alors la transformation peut commencer.

-Comme je te l'ai dit il y a quelques secondes, tu ressemble beaucoup à tes parents, donc je ne pense pas que je vais avoir besoin de te faire beaucoup de chose. Il faut qu'on reconnaisse que tu es leur enfant, comme ça tu rappelleras à tout le monde que le Couple Maudit a survécu, et que tu peux faire de même, donc peut être que cela te rapporteras encore plus de sponsors, on ne sait jamais!

Et pour ce qui est de la tenue, accroche toi, vous allez tout décoiffer! Ça va être tout simplement EXTRAORDINAIRE!

Il insista bien sur ce mot, ce qui me fait sourire légèrement, je me rends compte que les gens du Capitole et des Districts sont bien différents, ici ils sont si extravagants, mais je trouve cela finalement plutôt drôle. Et je suis impatient de voir ce qu'il me réserve!

-Je peux savoir ce que vous allez me faire?

-Tu sais que le District12 est connu pour ses mines, et le charbon c'est bien trop simple comme idée, et on ne peut pas refaire la même chose que avec tes parents, donc cette fois ci, ce sera directement vous le feu, il sera de suite sur votre peau, aucun vêtement!

J'en resta bouche bée, aucun vêtement?! Je n'ai aucune envie de me montrer nu au reste du monde! Et encore moins de mourir avant même d'avoir tenté ma chance dans l'arène. Flavius comprends que je suis un peu paniqué par leur projet et m'explique donc dans les détails leur projet, et alors tout me paraît clair, et vraiment fabuleux! J'ai à présent hâte de voir la réaction des gens face à ce qu'on leur prépare. Mais pour cela une longue journée m'attends...

Point de vue de Katniss

La Parade va commencer, pour l'instant je suis assise seule au milieu de tout les autres mentors, Peeta est resté avec Mellan et Cinna pour leur donner de derniers conseils, moi je préfère garder la surprise du spectacle jusqu'au bout, même si cela commence à devenir insoutenable, je me demande ce qu'ils nous réservent!

Cinna et Flavius finissent par me rejoindre. On discute un peu avant que la Parade commence, et Flavius me raconte à quel point il trouve que Cinna me ressemble, mais qu'il espère qu'il a prit de son père pour la communication, car sinon il est un peu dans le pétrin! Je rigole à sa remarque, et je l'espère aussi, parce que je me souviens que cela m'avait été un peu défavorable.

Je m'inquiètes de ne pas entendre Cinna, puis je vois son regard préoccupé, et lui demande ce qui ne va pas:

-Tout va bien Cinna?

-Je m'inquiète Katniss, il faut que je te dise quelque chose...

-Je t'écoute!

-Cette aprèm-midi comme tu le sais je me suis occupé de Mellan, et il y a quelque chose chez lui qui me fait peur, il est comme aucune personne du District12 que j'ai pu rencontrer, il est plutôt comme un Carrière! Il veut tuer! Alors si tu veux essayer de sauver ton fils, garde un œil sur lui!

-J'ai remarqué aussi, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis... Oh! Chut, ça va commencer.

_**Attention Mesdames et Messieurs, je suis fier de vous présenter nos Tributs!**_

Une foule d'applaudissement et d'acclamations du publics suivent la nouvelle, et alors les chars des tributs commencent à se montrer.

La porte s'ouvre sur le District1, suivit des autres, ils sont tous magnifiques, je peux remarquer les progrès fait depuis que moi j'y suis passée.

Et lorsque je vois mon District apparaître c'est le choc, je n'ai même pas de mots pour décrire ce que je vois, et visiblement le public non plus, car dès qu'ils apparaissent aux yeux de tous, on peut attendre les gens arrêter de parler et ils admirent simplement le spectacle sans un mot. Il y a comme quelque chose de magique...

Point de vue de Cinna:

Lorsque Mellan et moi arrivons face à la foule, on fait ce que Cinna et Flavius nous avait expliqué de faire quelques minutes avant notre entrée.

On attrape tout deux une torche en feu, et alors on fait comme les cracheurs de feu qu'on aperçoit parfois dans les rues du Capitole, tout en se retournant chacun l'un vers l'autre. Je lui crache du feu à la figure puis sur tout le reste de son corps pour le recouvrir entièrement de flamme, et il fait de même pour moi.

Je sens alors les flammes lécher mon corps nu, juste couvert de peinture qui me donne l'air d'être moi même de la braise, et maintenant c'est moi le Feu.

Je regarde Mellan, et le spectacle est vraiment époustouflant, il est en feu, il est le feu. Je ne sais même pas réellement comment décrire ce que je vois, cela semble irréel; le bas de son corps est noir pour représenter le charbon et au fur et à mesure qu'on se rapproche du haut de son corps il passe du rouge, jaune et même bleu pour être le plus semblable possible au feu lui même, et l'effet est d'ailleurs très bien réussi.

Et quand je finis par admirer le travail de Cinna et Flavius, Je remarque qu'il n'y a plus un mot dans la salle, tout le public s'est tue, et ils nous admirent...Oui! Ils nous admirent!

Mais le Président Snow interromps ce moment, magique, par la phrase typique de tous les Hunger Games:

-Bienvenue au jeu des Hunger Games, et que le sort vous soit favorable!

Et alors le public retrouve sa voix, et recommencent à crier de plus belle, et ne s'arrête plus jusqu'à que tous les Tributs soient repartis.

Je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce moment, mais je finis par me rendre compte que si la Parade vient d'être faite, cela veut donc dire que dans trois jours je suis dans l'arène, et là toute ma joie retombe pour faire place à la peur de devoir combattre pour garder la vie sauve et de devoir tuer, je sais que si je sors de cette arène, je ne serais plus jamais le même, et je n'ai pas envie de connaître ça... 


End file.
